


All the Little Things

by YaGirlClutchie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlClutchie/pseuds/YaGirlClutchie
Summary: Evan gets a chance to just watch his boyfriend for a few minutes.





	All the Little Things

Evan and Jon sat on a couch, leaning against each other as they watched a movie. Or more accurately, Jon watched the film while Evan watched Jon.

Jon didn’t like to sit still. He was always active, talking or fidgeting as he went through his day to day life. But now Jon was so wrapped up in the movie that Evan had a moment just to watch his boyfriend exist. No deadlines or pressures weighed down the man beside him, giving Evan a chance just to enjoy the sight of Jon.

First, Jon’s hair. He didn’t keep it meticulously styled as Evan did, preferring to run a brush through it in the morning and be done, but it framed his face well. One place Evan hadn’t stopped to look at was how the hairline fell on the back of Jon’s neck. Almost as if even the hair on Jon’s head was saying “I’m not like other guys,” it wasn’t a straight, trimmed line. It dipped, a letter “M” on the back of Jon’s neck. Arching, as if to highlight the lines of Jon’s body all the way to the top of his head.

The next thing Evan focused on was Jon’s eyes, specifically the eyelashes. The fluttered almost musically when Jon blinked, reaching down to tangle with each other before releasing when he opened his eyes. Right now his boyfriend was so into the movie it seemed as if he was only letting his eyes blink for as little time as possible before reopening.

As he continued his discovery of Jon, Evan noticed how he breathed. In this state, unburdened by work for this one moment, Jon seemed to barely breathe. His chest hardly moved with effort, and his stomach showed little expansion. It was almost as if Jon was a being from another world, a place where he didn’t need to breathe. But then a jump scare happened in the movie, causing Jon to stiffen and take a deep breath, sucking all of the air out of the room. The boy seemed not to need air one minute but was desperate for it the next.

The final part came as the movie neared its finale. Jon began to yawn and stretch. He flung out his elbows and then reached his arms upward, the pose mimicking that of a football referee confirming a touchdown. The yawn that accompanied the stretch included a squeak, a sound of contentment or exhaustion Evan wasn’t sure. Jon’s arms fell, hugging the pillow back to his chest.

Finally, he got to see the best part of his boyfriend as Jon turned to him. Jon’s face had captured his heart the first time they met. Bright blue eyes, a kind look, and lips he couldn’t wait to kiss over and over again. The stubble on his cheeks showed that Jon hadn’t shaved during their lazy weekend when they had nothing to do and no one to impress. As he stared at Jon, his gaze roaming over the face he loved, he saw a blush appear on his cheeks.

“What are you looking at Ev?” Jon giggled, turning from his position leaning against Evan to face him.

“Just you babe. Just you,” Evan replied, as he leaned over for a kiss.


End file.
